The present invention relates to a device attachable to a golf bag for holding an umbrella over the golf bag.
On days when the sun is shining brightly or when it is raining, it is desirable to have an umbrella over a golf bag, to provide shade from the sun or protection from the rain. Over-sized golf umbrellas are well-known, and provide protection from both rain and sun. To support such an umbrella, it is known to use an apparatus having attachment means for connection to a golf bag and having attachment means for supporting an umbrella.
Unfortunately, known umbrella holders have failed to adequately disclose a structure that will support a large umbrella rigidly during windy conditions. Similarly, known umbrella holders have failed to adequately disclose a structure that supports easy attachment and removal of the umbrella support and umbrella, while leaving installed the rigid support structure. Additionally, known umbrella holders have failed to adequately disclose a structure that allows convenient one-handed operation of the adjustment means for adjusting the angle of the umbrella support. Similarly, known umbrella holders have failed to disclose a structure that biases apart radially distributed teeth used to facilitate the adjustment of the angle of support.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an umbrella holder for a golf bag that can rigidly support an umbrella; that allows easy removal and installation of the umbrella, while leaving installed the rigid support structure; that allows convenient one-handed adjustment of the angle of support of the umbrella; and that biases apart the radially distributed teeth used to facilitate the adjustment of the angle of support.